A New Kingdom
by ivegotnoclue
Summary: Big changes are coming for Danny and his friends, a new king is coming to the ghost zone and Undergrowth is coming back for revenge. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I know that I need to update my other, and I will! But this is a story idea I've been sitting on for a while so I thought that I would finally write it. Please review!**

* * *

"Sam!" Danny yelled "You don't want to do this!" He tried to reach her but the vines kept him there. With every move that he made the thorns cut deeper into his skin, blood and ectoplasm dripped to the ground while sweat mats his hair.

"Of course I do Danny" Her piercing green eyes seeping into him "The flesh dwellers have harmed my father's children for too long. It's time for them to pay." Sam ground out "but" she added sweetly getting closer"You don't have to be like them, Danny, you're not like them. We could build the world anew. Together we could live under my father domain, even begin a new generation. One that will appreciate the earth and its wonders. Join us, Danny, join me, become one with the growth "

"Never!"

"Then I'm sorry Danny, but you've left us no choice."

 **one week before**

"Where is he, Tucker?" Sam asked looking away from his food in disgust.

"How should I know, he's your boyfriend." Tucker pointed out, not taking the time to swallow his food "Besides" He said gulping down his last bite with a drink "Clockwork wanted to talk to him, who knows how long that's gonna take. Are you gonna eat those?"

Sam slides over her fries without looking away from the door. When she does look back around they're gone.

"Woah"

"What? I was hungry." Tucker shrugs.

"Hey guys" Danny greeted sliding into the booth.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sam asked

"I don't know, it was like he was warning me." he sighed "I mean why else would he want me to go all the way to the new Ghost King's lair"

"New Ghost King?" Sam and Tucker asked

"Oh, yeah."

"So there's a new Ghost King and you didn't tell us."

"Gosh man, you knew you were forgetful but-"

"No, no it's not like that. No one has claimed the throne yet, Clockwork just set up the castle from the next king is all."

"Ah-uh" Sam started "Don't you think that it's a little weird he'd invite you into someone _else's_ castle?"

Danny sighed, sliding into the seat.

"Well, you said that it seemed like a warning right?" Tucker asked, his face scrunching as he thought "What kind of warning? Maybe we could put together a plan."

"Yeah, check it out as a group. We could go tomorrow."

"Why wait? It might not even be there tomorrow." Tucker pointed out, munching on some food that probably came from the table behind them.

"Geez thanks Tuck."

"Sorry man but today might be the only day we got."

"yeah, yeah."

Danny and his friend entered the old, dark castle that was Pariah Dark's old keep but something had changed. The layout was different and the color scheme had changed to an all white palette. The front door now opens into a corridor leading to another door. But instead of opening to the final resting place of Pariah Dark, it connects to a throne room. The room itself was set up like a ballroom. A wide empty space with pillars around the edges and a double staircase going up to the second floor where three thrones sat. The throne furthest left obviously the King's and the throne furthest right clearly belonging to a Queen, in between the two was a third, appearing to belong to a child.

"Wow, this place really has changed." Sam mumbled.

"Does this guy have kids?" Tucker asked gently rocking the two cribs on the right of the Queen's throne.

"Why would Clockwork send you here?" Sam asked "And what's with all the white?"

"Clockwork said that the next king has to claim it as his keep before it gets any color." Danny responded over his shoulder as he inspects a few wall decorations "He also said that their might be something useful here, but I've searched the whole room. I haven't found a thing."

"What about the rest of the place?" Tucker said with his hands above his head, hoping to find a signal of some sort.

"Tucker! That's never gonna work." Sam yelled.  
"Well I've gotta try!"

"Guys, I really don't think that this is the place. We should start looking through the other rooms." Danny suggested opening the double doors beneath the thrones. The hallway it lead to radiated light from the walls. Doors lined both sides but where few and far between on either side. The first few doors lead to empty or half finished room but as they got deeper into the the castle rooms gain more personality.

"Hey look at this" Sam called

"It's a nursery?" Danny pointed out

"Look" she said taking a picture off the wall "It's Amity Park"

"I don't think that's very 'useful'" Tucker said.

"How would you know?" Sam glared

Tucker just rolled his eyes and wandered further down the corridor. Danny stayed behind, taking the picture and putting it back up on the wall.

"It is a very pretty picture." Danny thought aloud.

"The whole building is pretty" Sam said looking at Danny who began to lean in. Sam did the same.

"Hey guys." Tucker yelled "I think I found something." The two jumped and quickly separated to find Tucker.

* * *

 **Remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and check out my other story!**

* * *

"Hey guys." Tucker yelled "I think I found something." The two jumped and quickly separated to find Tucker.

* * *

A grand arch sat in the center of the room. Stairs lead up to the metal behemoth bolted to the floor. The roof of the building arched to back room for its frame.

"It's a portal" Danny whispered in awe. Set before them was a portal large enough to fit an army through. The cold steel portal spaded the entire diameter of the room. At the top of the arch a single flashing red light and to either side a control panel. Tucker ran to the closes panel, PDA in hand.

"Why would anyone need a portal this big?" Sam wondered

"The real question, where does it go?" Danny asked

"According to this, where ever you can set up a checkpoint" Tucker answered " A single box the size of a phone placed anywhere you need can send as many people you want." He finished basically drooling over the tech. "Dude, this is so cool!"

"More like terrifying" Danny scoffed "Who knows what they're going to do with that."

"Yeah Tucker, is there any way to disable it or something?" Sam asked not taking her eyes from the flashing light.

"As far as I can tell it is disabled, or at least not finished."Tucker scratched his head "It'll definitely be done by the time school starts back up. Did Clockwork say when the next Ghost king will be named?"

"No" Danny breathed "Just that Pariah Dark was gone."

"Well, we could always come back later." Sam said slowly "If we need to we'll just come back and get rid of it, I guess?" Danny shifted his weight back and forth, biting his lip in thought.

"Yeah I guess" He sighs "Let's just get home before it gets too late."

* * *

Dani holds a tan folder tightly to her chest as she flies over the rural area. It took a great deal of effort to keep herself in the air and as each wind passed her by she fell a little closer to the earth. Dani floated in the air listening to the wind in her ears occasionally nodding off and plummeting to the ground only to wake up in the nick of time. If she would be honest with herself she would have to admit that she was lost. The white haired ghost girl was not going to admit to that though and just continued on her path until she came across a sign reading 'Welcome to Illinois Land of Lincoln'. She smiled and zoomed ahead, a second wind lifting her up and giving her the hope to make it all the way to Amity Park before dark.

* * *

"Ugh!" Danny and his friends groan as they collapse into his room, finally home from there trip into the Ghost Zone.

"I alway forget how long that trip is!" Tucker groans "Couldn't it be closer or something?"

"Tucker, stop whining." Sam grumbled.

"But sam!" Tucker exaggerated "It's so long!"

"Danny, can you-" Sam started but was cut of by a long blue wisp coming from Danny's mouth.

"Will you guys caught up with me later?" Danny sighed.

"Yeah man, just let us get everything together." Tucker reassured him.

* * *

Danielle focused on the path below, grass and pavement giving way the grass and pavement until she came to a stop. Landing in front of the Amity Park sign. Danielle looked down at the folder in her hands, the corners bent and wrinkled down the middle from the way she had been holding it. Accrossed the front, thick red letters were stamped, and along the top, the only words she could read, 'Danielle Phantom'. Danielle looked up from the folder in her hands and her smile fell. Her vision was blocked by green fur and drool.

"Woah!" She jumped, staring wide eyed at the giant growling dog in front of her. "Nice Doggy."

SQUEAK! She jumped again, this time taking to the air.

"What the- a squeaky toy?" Dani bent over and picked it up, it let out a long, labored squeak "Is the what you want" She looked back to the dog but the giant dog had been replaced with a small yippy puppy. With a small giggle she threw the toy and watched the dog run barking after it.

* * *

Danny slammed into the road with a groan and a crack.

"Oh! I think you just popped something into place, actually." Danny laughed as he peeled himself from his crater. A new ghost had come to town and he had come to pay Danny a visit like any good guest would. Unfortunately the team had underestimated its strength. Power wise, it ranked at an eight, easy, but had none of the markers of a ghost that strong. It was simply a green blob terrorizing the town. Because of this Danny had been caught off guard by their last two blows.

"Come on, can't you do any better than that?" Danny taunted, dodging ecto blasts left and right. A single blow hit it from behind before Tucker ran up and sucked into a thermos.

"Hey Tuck, where did you get that? It doesn't look like the fenton thermos." Danny asked his best friend as they regrouped on the ground.

"I made a new one, this baby should be able to hold twice as many ghosts and withstand more before accidentally letting everyone go." Tucker announced proudly then coo to his device "Yes you can, yes you can."

"Do you two need a room?" Sam asked flicking her hair from her face, but Tucker just glared.

"Um, guys" Danny said "Hate to be the 'we have company guy', again, but-" a thin wisp of cold air came out of his mouth.

* * *

 **Please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry for not updating recently I have not been writing much lately and have decided to put my stories up for adoption. If you are interested in either one please message me. Sorry that I keep you guys waiting just for this.


End file.
